


A Wish to Come true

by InsaneTentaclePrincess, Shelltea



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, Other, Yogsdream, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTentaclePrincess/pseuds/InsaneTentaclePrincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelltea/pseuds/Shelltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this weird dream once...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish to Come true

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a real dream I had one night, as I told it in Tumblr, people suggested me to write it as a fanfic~ I don't mention my own name in there (personal reasons). and Once again I got big help from my good friend :3 *mwah!~♥*
> 
> When I see another Yogscast-related Dream again, I'll write it down and do a Fanfic of it 8D yaaay~

I drove to the airport, I was actually two hours early. Everyone rushed around the Airport of Helsinki, running around to find their gates. People leaved and others returned. I felt the sorrow of leaving people but then the happiness of those who had returned from their trips and vacations. I looked around the airport and sat down, putting my bag on the spare seat next to me.  
The airport was huge and had many levels filled with cafes and restaurants, Small shops and boutiques.  
I looked the big clock on the wall opposite, nearly 2 P.M. His flight should arrive at 4 P.M. I took a deep breath and walked over towards the boutiques and shops, looking into the shops window. They were full of small and cute souvenirs about Finland and Helsinki. I chuckled to myself as I saw a rubber duck, wearing moose horns. I walked around the boutique and read couple leaflets. My eyes drifted towards the clock again, 2.30 P.M.   
I sighed and walked up to a small Cafe. Scanning the menu, i opened the door and walked in, ordering some tea. Earl Grey. I sat down at the unoccupied table in the corner after paying and taking my tea. I took my iPod out from my bag, putting my earphones in and began listening to my favourite songs as I sipped my drink; letting my mind wonder into deep thought.   
My life was the way as I wanted it to be. I had my own apartment, my two cats, Sips and Sjin and a good education of dressmaking, which i loved and the most wonderful boyfriend I could ever hope for. This is how I wanted my life to be, always. Although the distance between me and him is awfully long. He lives in England. I, in Finland.  
I doodled in my sketchbook and looked at the surrounding people who were just going about their everyday lives. I tried to draw some of them just subconscious doodles. Most didn't realise, oblivious not only to my actions but my presence as well but, if they did, they left as soon as they noticed me. I chuckled quietly when worried faces left the shop. I yawned and stretched I was so tired, tired of waiting, tired from lack of sleep. The only thing keeping me awake was him. I just wanted to see him.  
I started to daze off, I hadn't slept for the past few days from the excitement of this day, him visiting me after such a long time. The thought of a cosy warm bed flew through my mind but i quickly erased it. I couldn't sleep now, not now he was only two hours away. 

I yawned and packed my things and headed back downstairs to wait for him, once more. I looked again at the clock, my heart skipped a beat as i read the digits; 3,59 P.M. It was almost time. I felt as my skin get goosebumps, my heart beat racing and i shock my head at myself, how stupid i most of looked grinning to myself but i didn't care, it wasn't long now.   
Just as i was about to head towards his gate, strong hands wrapped around me and hugged me tightly from behind. I gasped and smiled widely, it was him, it was his arms and his fragrance. I turned around and there he was. Smiling widely to me. He hasn't chanced a bit from our previous meeting, I smiled to him, but tears filled my eyes, I've been missing him so much. He smiled and closed me into another hug. ''I've missed you.'' He whispered and stroked my hair. I sobbed against his shoulder.   
''I've missed you too Simon..'' I mumbled against his shirt. He smiled and looked to me for a long while, I looked back to him and closed my eyes, as he wiped my tears with his thumb.   
''I bet you were early wern't you, you idiot'' He chuckles.   
''Yeah... two hours too early.'' He's eyes widened as he mimed 'why'. I shrugged my shoulders, grinning and taking his hands in mine. 

We walked outside of the airport towards the car park. We reached my car, jumping in and driving back home. He looked Out the window, admiring the views, exactly how i remembered he did last time as he holds my hand. It had been about 30 minutes until we stopped for a small Cafe. He stepped out and stretched, I chuckled to him ''Was the flight that bad?'' He nodded.  
''Yeah, I slept most of the time.'' I smiled to him and filled the gas tank. He followed me inside to pay for the gas. It was noisy inside, bad music playing, children screaming and crying, I hated it. Simon looked to me and smiled. ''I can pay the gas for you, if you want to.'' I shook my head.   
''N-no, it's fine, I'll pay.'' I said as I started to search my wallet from my bag. He chuckled and tapped my head.   
''I'll go get the Tea for us.'' He said, I nodded but didn't looked up to him.  
We headed back to the car and sat in, Simon held my hand again and smiled to me. I smiled back to him and stroked his hand with my thumb, I never wanted this moment to end, this was the thing I wanted.  
We leaned in to kiss and he started to giggle in the middle of it. ''What's so funny?'' I asked him, catching his contagious chuckle as I looked to him.   
''Oh nothing, I just remembered something, but I'll show it to you when we arrive to your house.'' he said and held his laugh.   
''Alright then.'' I said, smirking and drove off to highway. He searched the radio-stations and didn't understand the half of what they were talking about, he looked to me and tilted his head. ''They are speaking of children rights and why we should take 'forced Swedish' out from the education system.'' I laughed.   
''Can you speak Swedish then?''  
''Oh really really badly.'' I said. ''My mom used to teach me, but it was a dead end.'' I laughed again.  
''How so?''  
''Well, the way I pronounced the words was awful.'' I explained. He laughed and gave a kiss to my cheek.  
We arrived to my apartment, I helped Simon with his bags and carried them inside with him. ''What did you pack in these?! Stones?'' I asked as I dropped his bags down to floor.   
''Just clothes and my laptop. Oh, and your present.'' He said and opened his bags and handed over a small package.   
''For me?..'' I asked as I gazed up to him.   
''Who else?'' He laughed and smiled. I opened the package and smiled widely to him.   
''Awh Simon! You shouldn't have!'' It was a small, heart shaped necklace. He smiled and stroked my both cheeks.   
''I had trouble choosing, i'm not sure if you'll like it but-'' He said, I chuckled and kissed him.   
''Thank you.'' I smiled and hugged him tightly.  
As the evening came slowly, we played and chatted with his friends, oddly enough, Lewis wasn't online, which made us both worried.   
''Do you know where he is?'' Simon asked Martyn on vent.   
''No Simon, sorry, he left today really early.'' He said, ending with a scream as he got blown up by a creeper, Simon burst out laugh.   
''I just hope he's alright.'' I said quietly.   
''He is, don't worry.'' Simon smiled to me.   
''Oh yeah, Duncan, Paul and Chris are gone too!'' Martyn added. ''What? Them too?'' Simon said loudly and surprised.   
''This is weird.. this is creeping me out..'' I mumbled quietly, Simon nodded and Martyn sighed through the mic.   
''Well, Martyn, I'm off now, it was a blast talk with you again.'' I smiled to him.   
''You too, talk to you later?'' We said our goodbyes and closed the laptop. Simon looked me confused, I usually wanted to play till dawn, but this time, it was different. Simon stood up and hugged me from behind obviously sensing i wasn't feeling right about something ''What's wrong?'' He asked, but I shook my head.   
''I'm just worried.. all four of them are just.. gone.'' I said and looked up to him.   
''Yeah, it sure is weird, but as much as I know them, they are fine. They went probably camping?'' He tried to cheer me up.   
''I don't know.. Martyn looked awfully worried as well...'' I said. Simon nodded and turned me around and hugged me again.   
''They will be fine. I promise.'' He whispered and looked to me. I nodded, giving a weak half smile.  
I changed into my Pajamas and hopped into the bed next to Simon and cuddled up to him. He smiled and stroked my back, I smiled back and kissed him.   
''I love you.'' He whispered to me and smiled.   
''I love you too.'' I said and closed my eyes. We fell asleep quickly, both so exhausted it didn't take us long at all. It was dead quiet for an awfully long time.   
Suddenly, the door was kicked open. We jumped up, seeing a male figure approaching us. He didn't spoke a word, he was short, wearing a black cloak and hood. We looked to him, words and actions failing us. He pulled out a spray can and pointed it towards us. Simon quickly reacted, moving in front of me and glared at figure. The figure chuckled quietly and sprayed Simon and he fell. I tried to wake him up but it was useless.   
''Simon! Please! Wake up!!'' I yelled and looked up to the figure. It looked down to me, a smug grin pasted on his face as he sprayed me as well until all i saw was darkness.  
Next thing I know, i'm hearing a car engine spluttering. I feel cold. I'm leaning against Simon. My hands are tied. I open up my eyes and see a man, a tall man, with brown hair and mustache. I recognize him. I squint, trying to remember who it is exactly.  
It's Paul! I sit up and look around, I don't know where we are though. I look to the front seats. A pale man is sitting next to the driver. He's hair short and black and he's wearing one of his favourite tees. The one his fans made for him. It's Chris.   
As I look to the driver, I gasp quietly at the very familiar face, Lewis. I don't say anything. I lean back and look to Simon, he's still unconscious. I try to stroke his forehead with my hands trapped together by rope in hope of waking him up. He doesn't react to my touch.   
Paul looks at me, worried. He doesn't seem to have anything bad planned, unlike Chris and Lewis. ''Hey, are you feeling better?'' Paul asks me carefully and quietly. I look to him and nod.   
''Yeah, I'm fine, I hope.'' I chuckle. ''Where are we?'' I asked and looked back to Simon.   
''I... I can't tell it to you.'' He says and looks to Lewis and Chris, making sure he wasn't being detected by the two ''They'll get upset if I do...'' Paul continues quietly.   
''Paul! Do you need a break? I can come to backseat.'' Chris asks and looks to him with suspicion, without even gazing once to me or Simon. Paul shook his head. ''No, I'm fine.'' Chris nodded and looked to Lewis. ''Are we there yet?''   
''No, we need to stop for a second, we're running out of gas.'' I gulped, this wouldn't end well. I looked to Simon, he was still sleeping. I leaned to him and closed my eyes, this has to be just a bad dream. I just want to wake up. Simon grunted quietly as he opened his eyes. ''Simon? Are you alright?'' I asked as I sat up. He nodded and looked to me.   
''Are you?''   
''Yes, I'm fine.'' I said and hugged him. I heard Lewis' voice from the front seat, he chuckled.   
''Well well well, it seems the traitor has woken.'' He said with grin on his face.   
''What? What traitor?'' Simon asked quietly. Chris burst out to laugh and looked to us.  
''Like you don't know, dum dum!'' He said and looked to Paul. He didn't say anything and it was clear he didn't wanted to be here. I looked to Paul worried, was he alright? I didn't dare to ask.   
''Paul? Are you alright?'' Chris asked.   
''Y-yeah, I'm cool...''   
''Don't lie to me..Sjin'' Chris said. Paul gasped and looked up to Chris. This was one of those few times, Chris had ever called Paul as Sjin. He found it, different, but there was something cute about it. Paul sighed.   
''I don't want to do this.'' He said and leaned closer to Chris.   
''We agreed to this like, ages ago. Don't let me down now.'' He said   
Lewis stopped the car and stepped out. He looked around,gazing at the field view and taking in the deafening silence. I saw a small cottage, far in horizon. I gulped and leaned closer to Simon, I was so scared. Simon looked to me quietly and kissed my forehead.   
''We'll get out from here, I promise.'' He said. Chris stepped out from the car and nodded, putting his hands on his hips and sighing.  
''Will we do it in here?'' He asked Lewis.   
''Yes, this is far enough from any Cities and towns.'' I started to sob, were we going to get killed? Paul gulped and looked to us. He didn't know what to say.

Lewis opened backseat doors and glared us.   
''Get out.'' He demanded, grinding his teeth together. Simon and I stepped out from the car and Chris slammed the door shut, he walked next to Lewis and looked to him.   
''Shall we?''   
''Not here, I know a better place, follow me.'' He said and Chris pushed us forward. We followed Lewis quietly, Paul walked behind Chris hesitantly, looking to ground. The road to the destination was long, my legs started to feel weaker. I was still crying and scared of what was to happen. No one around us reacted, not even the few passing cars. They drove past us and none even turned their heads to see what was going on. ''Typical Finnish people.'' I whispered to myself as I carried on. Simon bit his lip, causing it to slightly bleed. He was frightened. Was this end of Yogscast? It was nothing without Lewis and him. Chris looked to Paul and held his hand and smiled to him, silently encouraging and making sure he knew it would be alright. Paul sighed quietly and nodded. Soon we arrived to our destination.  
Lewis kicked the doors open, it was a dusty, large old barn. Inside it were only two small tables, two chairs and a huge lamp. We looked around it quietly and got pushed by Chris again. They sat me and Simon to the chairs and tied us up again.   
I started to shake and sweat. Simon's face held the same emotionless expression, he was ready for this. I still wondered how he could stay so calm. Lewis glared at us and fixed his glasses. Simon looked back to him, remaining quiet. Chris walked next to Lewis and chuckled. ''He's expression haven't changed since we got here.'' He said and looked to his partner.   
''It will soon.'' Lewis said and looked back to Chris smirking. He chuckled and walked to Paul, who seemed to be more scared than me or Simon. ''Sjin?'' Chris asked as he looked to Paul. He looked up to him.   
''Y-yes?''   
''Are you alright?'' Chris asked, tilting his head aside. Paul nodded, but it soon turned into a shake.   
''No! I'm not alright! I don't want to do this.. Sips!'' Paul said, spitting out his username in mockery and held his hands in fists. Chris sighed but smiled to him.   
''You big babby.'' He laughed and stroked his hair. ''We'll teach them a thing or two, nothing more.'' Chris said. I looked down to ground quietly and held my eyes shut tight. I didn't wanted to be here.  
I heard a loud noise. Someone got hit.  
I looked up, seeing Simon was holding his head down ''Simon!'' I yelled, tears forming in my eyes. Paul and Chris looked to Lewis, shocked and surprised. Lewis kept his fist up and glared at Simon, he didn't say anything. Chris walked up to him and nodded. Simon gazed up to Lewis and Chris, he didn't say anything either. Paul was horrified. Lewis hit Simon again, straight to his nose. I gasped and fell to my knees, tears tumbling to the floor below. ''Simon! No!'' I cried. Paul didn't knew what to do, he walked to Chris and tried to hold him back but Chris didn't care, simply shrugging Paul off his shoulders and also hitting Simon in the face. Simon cried out every time he got hit, hissing at the pain which was no surprise. But he soon composed himself, trying his hardest to show that they wern't affecting him. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. It was awful.   
They kept hitting and hitting Simon, over and over again. He was already unconscious. I cried and begged them to stop. Paul tried to keep Chris away, but got pushed away. There was no mercy in Lewis' or Chris' eyes, but why? What did Simon did to them in the first place? I kept crying and begging, it was no use, they didn't listened me. I felt useless and defeated, I looked to Simon, who was lying at the ground, he didn't move. I've let him down, I wasn't able to protect him.

It was quiet, again, for couple hours, Lewis and Chris were outside, but Paul stayed with me inside the barn. ''I'm so sorry...'' He whispered to me as he pulled Simon back to his chair. I shook my head.   
''It's not your fault.'' I said and looked to him, Paul sighed and shook his head, he knew he was part of this.   
''No really, I'm sorry!'' He said again and bit his lip. ''I never wanted to be part of this, but Chris...'' He started, but couldn't finish. I looked to him and nodded quietly, I knew how he felt right now. Probably the same way I felt for Simon.  
Lewis and Chris walked back in and glared at me this time. I looked back to them, not hiding anything from them. I didn't feel anything at the moment, my face looked hollow. Paul took care of Simon, while Chris and Lewis were busy staring at me, whispering to each other. I sighed deeply and lowered my head, as a sign of their victory and my defeat. ''Do it...'' I said quietly, nearly whispering. They both chuckled as if they were already ready. Just before they could do anything, the doors swung open.  
Everyone looked back to the door and saw a figure, with long coat and goggles. A half smile came back to my face, I recognized this him as well, It was Duncan! Lewis took a step backwards and chuckled. ''Do you possibly think, you can defeat me?'' He laughed. Duncan looked to him and held his toy guns, which looked awfully like real guns. ''I don't know what kind of games you've been playing, Xephos. But this ends here!'' He said and dashed to Lewis. Paul held Chris as hard and as long as he could. I, once again, felt hopeless, what could i possibly do since my hands were tied up?   
Chris grunted as Paul held him. ''I knew you were part of this!'' He screamed. Paul chuckled.   
''I'd never let you hurt my friends, or me, sipsy'' Paul snarled and kept holding Chris. Duncan fought against Lewis and chuckled.   
''wow, you're actually better than in games, not that it's hard to be'' He said and dashed to Lewis. Lewis dodged his hit.   
''Ha! You know nothing about me!'' Lewis laughed and dashed towards Duncan.  
I don't remember much of their fight, I've must been passed out after a while. I remember Duncan or Paul releasing me and being carried back to Lewis' car. I felt a warm person next to me, was it Simon? Or was it Paul? I might never know. I heard quiet mumbling from the front seats and the broken road made me feel sick.

I looked up to Simon and sighed as I hugged him tightly. ''I'm so sorry.'' I said. He smiled widely.   
''Hey, don't blame yourself, it was Lewis and Chris.'' Simon cheered me up, I nodded to him, I still felt awful. He hugged me tightly and smiled. ''I'll miss you.'' He said and as always, I started to sob.   
''I'll miss you too.'' I said. Duncan and Paul smiled to us, Duncan held Lewis back and Paul tried to keep Chris awake.   
''Simon, we'll go ahead.'' They said, Simon nodded to them and looked back to me.   
''Don't be so blue, I'll come back. I promise.'' He said. I nodded and hugged him tightly.   
''I'll remember that.'' I said and he started to laugh. I bit my lip as I tried not to cry again, but it was no use. I sobbed like a small girl. Everybody looked at us confused, but carried on. Simon kissed my forehead and cheeks and smiled to me.   
''I have to go now, I'll call you as soon as I get back home, alright?'' He asked. I nodded.   
''Take care champ.'' I smiled to him as widely as I could. He smiled back and gave me one last kiss, before he headed to the landing-stage with Paul and Duncan. I stayed and watched as their air-plane flew up to the sky. I held the necklace in my hands and smiled. I saw Simon, waving to me from the window just before taking off. I waved back to him and whispered to myself.

''We will meet again.''


End file.
